Después de tanto tiempo
by Sugame
Summary: Nami y Luffy van a parar a una isla desierta. Están los dos solos y los sentimientos afloran; después de estar tanto tiempo separados hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido... Lemmon


Una mañana nublada es la que había en el Sunny. Los mugiwaras ya habían desayunado y cada uno estaba sumido en sus tareas: Luffy, Usoop y Chopper jugaban a las cartas en la cocina, Franky estaba rellenando el depósito de cola, Zoro entrenaba, Brook componía nuevas melodías que tocar con su violín, Sanji preparaba la comida, Robin leía en su cama y Nami podaba los mandarinos; las mandarinas que daban eran más ricas que las de antes de la separación. De pronto notó que algo no iba bien... 

-Chicos, un tornado, se nos viene encima. Encended el Coup de Burst, ¡rápido o no podremos librarnos! 

Todos los mugiwaras salieron a cubierta. Recogieron las velas y se sujetaron a algo mientras esperaban que Franky encendiera el Coup de Burst. Mala suerte. El tornado se llevó a dos mugiwaras por los aires. 

_En una isla desierta...  
><em> 

-Mm...¿Dónde estoy? Lo último que recuerdo es que el tornado me elevaba por los aires. Debe de haberme traído hasta aquí. Me duele la cabeza. Esto parece ser la costa de una isla desierta. Chicos por favor venid a salvarme-dijo para sí misma una perdida Nami-.

Vio algo cerca de ella en la arena. Todavía tenía la vista un poco desenfocada, pero pudo distinguir algo que veía todos los días, algo que soñaba con acariciar, algo que la traía locamente de cabeza… El rostro de su amado Luffy. Asomaban sus ojos color azabache, su cicatriz debajo del ojo, sus labios (los cuales aún no había podido probar, pero que ansiaba cada noche) y su pecho, parado y sin un mínimo movimiento que diera señal de que su corazón seguía latiendo o de que todavía respiraba.

Al verle, sintió cómo todo su mundo se derrumba, lágrimas escaparon de aquellas manchas marrones que se hacían llamar ojos, gran dolor es el que sentía en eso llamado pecho y grandes pedazos desprendiéndose de lo que hasta ahora había llamado corazón. Impotente, triste, desesperada… todas esas palabras que se inventaron para expresar la agonía, se quedaban cortas al describir las ganas de dejar de ser, de dejar de existir debido a que su razón de vivir seguramente se había ahogado en el mar.

¿Seguramente? Esa palabra hizo que una pequeña luz se encendiera dentro de ella, incitándola a acercarse al cuerpo inerte de Luffy y sin poder aguantar susurró:

-Luffy… Tienes que ser el rey de los piratas, no puedes morir…Por favor…

Esperó…

No había respuesta. Dio un paso hacia atrás y algo se le clavó en el pie: un gran trozo de concha. Su pie empezó a sangrar pero no le dolía, pues no era nada comparado con el dolor de su corazón. Cogió aquel trozo roto con la mano, (cortándose en esta también), levantó el brazo con lágrimas en los ojos y se dispuso a clavárselo en el pecho, tal y como hizo la otra vez con el puñal en el hombro, tal y como la vez en la que Luffy la salvó. Lo único que cambiaban ahora era el motivo y el final: el motivo era Luffy y el final era malo, porque nadie iba a poder salvarla…

Decidió que cuanto más pensase en ello, más sufriría; por lo que alzó aún más la mano, chorreante de sangre, dispuesta a acabar con su existencia pero…

-¡NAMI! ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ COÑO ESTAS HACIENDO?-gritó Luffy agarrándola de la muñeca, más enfadado de lo que podría estar en toda su vida-.

Nami abrió los ojos enormemente, dándose la vuelta hacia su (nuevamente) ángel de la guardia. Empezó a llorar, desmesuradamente, más que la anterior vez. Gritó desesperada sin dejar de llorar:

-¡LUFFY! ¡PENSÉ QUE HABÍAS MUERTO AHOGADO! ¡EMPECÉ! Y-Y LUEGO YO… ¡LUFFY! ¡YO!-gritaba Nami a lágrima viva intentando explicarse sin mucho éxito-.

-Mierda Nami cálmate por favor… ¡Estás sangrando!-intentó templar la situación el chico-.

A pesar de que él sabía lo arriesgada que era su acción, la hizo. La dio una colleja para que reaccionara. Pero Nami no reaccionó como lo hacía normalmente (porque lo normal hubiera sido que hubiese matado a Luffy por haberla pegado) si no que…

Se lanzó hacia Luffy y le besó. El primer beso para él, pero también para ella. Dulce, largo pero a la vez muy corto. Era como un simple "No te vayas nunca más de mi lado" y con una respuesta de esas que te hacen sentirte seguro "Te lo juro". Como la llamada que querías, la que te dice que el mundo sigue estando delante, que solo se había hecho de noche, que el sol va a volver a salir, que las lágrimas se ahogarán en la felicidad de lo que podrás vivir…

-Creí que el mar me había quitado tu mirada-dijo Nami cuando rompieron el beso-. Si tú te vas no me queda nada.

-¿Cómo iba a irme? ¿No te basta haber estado separada de mí durante dos años? Y luego el idiota soy yo-respondió el moreno-.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, contemplando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Pensaron entonces, en lo que había ocurrido.

-Parece ser que estamos en una isla desierta. No hay rastro de los demás. Lo único que podemos hacer es sentarnos frente al mar y esperar que vengan a rescatarnos…-dijo la pelirroja-.

-O podemos buscar comida, un refugio y una palmera para vendarte la mano. Será como una aventura para nosotros solos.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre supervivencia Luffy?

-Cuando era pequeño, Ace, Sabo y yo siempre terminábamos llenos de heridas y teníamos que curarlas antes de volver a casa para que Dadan no nos dejase sin cenar. Hicimos un refugio y nos mudamos allí, a lo alto de un árbol-dijo nostálgicamente Luffy-.

Era tan doloroso… No se puede decir quién sufría más, si Luffy recordando a su hermano muerto, o a Nami viendo tan triste a Luffy. El moreno alejó todos esos recuerdos de su mente con una sonrisa, al recordar cuando Ace intentaba ligar con Makino. Pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara y corriese libremente por su mejilla. Se sorprendió al ver que Nami también había empezado a llorar.

-Yo… también… sufrí mu-mucho…sniff…cuando Bellmere-san murió-dijo Nami entre lágrimas y lloriqueos, recordando a su amada madre adoptiva-.

Luffy se sintió aún peor ahora que Nami se había puesto a llorar. La abrazó en un intento de consolarla, de ahogar su dolor. Intentó hacerla pensar en otra cosa.

-Oi Nami, será mejor que nos internemos un poco en la selva para encender un fuego para secarnos. Estamos empapados-dijo el moreno agarrándola de la mano-.

De la mano, se adentraron en el bosque. Encontraron una gruta donde podrían dormir e hicieron fuego con unos trozos de madera de un árbol que había partido Luffy. La pelirroja se asomó a la cueva y sintió de repente algo en el hombro. Lo que la faltaba.

-¡Gyaaaa!-dijo subiéndose encima de Luffy-.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Si sólo es una arañita…

-Muy bien pero no tiene que subirse encima de mí-respondió la chica asustada-.

-Nami aún sigues sangrando. Espera yo me ocupo.

Se quito el pañuelo amarillo que llevaba atado a la cintura a modo de cinto y se lo ató a Nami en la mano. Procuró no atarlo muy fuerte para que no la doliese de la presión. Luego la dedicó una sonrisa y la puso su sombrero.

Se acurrucaron junto al fuego, pues aún andaban chorreando. Luffy se sentó a lo indio con las piernas cruzadas y Nami apoyó en ellas la cabeza, tumbándose así en el suelo. Nami empezó a hablar:

-Siento no haber estado a tu lado estos dos años.

-No pasa nada, Kuma nos separó para que nos hiciéramos más fuertes. Rayleigh me ayudó los días en los que echaba de menos a Ace y Jimbei me hizo ver que aún tenía otros motivos para seguir viviendo.

-Si te hubieses ido, yo no tendría motivos para seguir viviendo.

-Claro que sí. Eres la mejor navegante del mundo y tienes más nakamas a parte de mí.

-Pero tú eres el más especial

-Tienes que cumplir tu sueño de dibujar el mapa del mundo.

-Si tú no estás ya no quiero cumplir mi sueño. Seguiría viajando con los demás, pero sería de otra forma. Nadie reiría, nadie robaría más comida, nadie se reiría de los chistes de Brook, nadie se sentaría en la cabeza del Sunny… ¿No lo entiendes? Si tú te fueras, nuestros sueños cambiarían.

-Puede que en eso tengas razón. Pero te prometo que yo nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca moriré. Y, si yo vivo, tendrás que tener más sueños a parte de dibujar el mapa del mundo.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Hacer que Sanji me dé más comida, que Zoro haga mis turnos de vigilancia…

-Idiota.

Cuando Nami terminó esta palabra, se incorporó un poco y volvió a besar al chico. Era un idiota, pero al menos sabía portarse cuando había que hacerlo. Sintió cómo Luffy la agarraba por la cintura y se iba echando para atrás, lentamente, hasta el suelo para quedar debajo de ella, de su pelirroja. Recorrió su espalda jugando con los largos cabellos naranjas. Fue dibujando círculos con la yema de los dedos.

Aquello hizo que la chica se estremeciese y se separase, sin querer, del beso. Luffy aprovechó esto para trasladar los besos al cuello. Los mezcló con un par de mordisquitos que hicieron gemir a la pelirroja.

Bajó las caricias de sus manos a los muslos. La apretó con el índice y el pulgar encima de la rodilla en el "botón de la risa". Nami soltó una carcajada y cambiaron de posición, ahora ella encima.

La besó suavemente y juntó su mano con la mano "buena" de la chica. Bajó los besos al pecho y, con suma delicadeza, metió la mano bajo la espalda de Nami y deshizo el nudo que mantenía atado el bikini verde de la pelirroja. Esta notó la acción y correspondió con una especie de ronroneo que hizo sonrojarse al moreno.

-Sanji me va a matar como descubra lo que vamos a hacer. Me va a quedar sin comer hasta que salgamos del Nuevo Mundo-dijo un preocupado a la vez que divertido Luffy-.

-Bah no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso. Y ahora sigue, que me cortas el rollito.

Luffy no la hizo repetírselo y se deshizo de la tela que tapaba los senos de la chica, rompiendo una de las cuerdas que ataba el bikini al cuello. Normalmente Nami ya le habría dado una buena bofetada y le hubiese dicho que se lo pagase, pero estaba tan ansiosa como él.

El chico lamió los ahora desnudos pechos de su amante. La pelirroja mientras, se estaba deshaciendo de la camisa de Luffy. La tiró a un lado, intentando que no cayese en el fuego. Pasión era lo que ahora reinaba.

Gritó de placer cuando Luffy la mordió en uno de sus senos, ni el mugiwara hacía la sombra suficiente para tapar su sonrojo. Esta acción fue repetida por el chico cuando sintió algo adentrándose en su pantalón y acariciando de arriba abajo toda esa parte del cuerpo que era orgullo de todo hombre.

Cuando el joven se cansó de chupar los ahora erectos botoncitos de la gata ladrona, se dedicó a desabrochar los vaqueros de la chica. Esta hizo lo mismo con los del moreno, teniendo así un mejor acceso al miembro que había crecido bastante mientras desabrochaba el botón y bajaba los pantalones.

Pasión, placer, pasión, placer, pasión, placer era lo único que pensaba esta pareja.

Luffy bajó un poco y empezó a lamer aquella húmeda zona donde más sensibilidad tenía su chica. La lengua caliente de Luffy junto a la saliva que desprendía causó una respiración cortada en la pelirroja. El moreno chupó insistentemente aquella "bolita" en la que florecía la rosa del placer en un grado mayor. Nami empezó a gemir escandalosamente de placer (lo de estar en una isla desierta tenía sus ventajas)

Iban a terminar rápido si seguían así: el uno excitado por los gemidos que producía ella y la otra floreciendo demasiado rápido.

No había tiempo para ir despacio.

Luffy se apoyó sobre los codos para no quedar totalmente tumbado y Nami colocó las manos a ambas lados del cuerpo del moreno y, abierta de piernas, fue fundiéndose poco a poco con Luffy mientras bajaba lentamente.

Cuando Luffy estuvo dentro, ambos gimieron. La primera vez dicen que duele. Pues si las demás eran aún mejores, estallarían de placer. Nami cambió la residencia de sus manos al pecho de Luffy. Le pellizcó los pezones para poder entretenerse con otra cosa y alargar aún más lo que estaban haciendo. El chico gimió de placer y puso las manos en las caderas de Nami, levantándolas para empezar con la grandiosa carrera.

La elevó y la bajó. Gritaban de placer cada vez que Luffy entraba completamente. Nami correspondía al ritmo que llevaba Luffy gustosamente. No era ni muy rápido ni muy lento, era simplemente especial. Nunca habría imaginado que su primera vez iba a ser así y sobre todo nunca había imaginado que sería con Luffy.

El chico era un completo desentendido en estos temas del amor y la "producción de bebés" o al menos eso creía. Habían estado hablando de lo que habían estado haciendo estos dos años al estar separados y era sorprendente que pese a que la emperatriz pirata Boa Hancock estaba enamorada de él, no hubiesen hecho nada. Menos mal que Rayleigh le explicó sobre el amor y las consecuencias de una noche loca, porque si no Luffy nunca sabría reconocer cuando estaba enamorado. _"Según me dijo Rayleigh, me gusta Nami. Pero, ¿yo a ella le gusto?"_ pensaba Luffy. Puso los pies en la tierra y se auto replicó por estar pensando en eso en un momento como el que estaba viviendo con Nami.

Se centró de nuevo en el vaivén y se dio cuenta de que no había parado de gritar de placer, al igual que Nami (la cual estaba más hermosa que nunca con ese sonrojo que no conseguía tapar el mugiwara boshi y el pelo pegándosele en la cara debido al sudor). Y es que Luffy la tenía de buen tamaño y si a eso le sumas que le crece notablemente cuando se excita, obtienes una Nami con el placer desbordándola. Arriba y abajo, bajaban subían, la carrera era totalmente excitante. Ambos gritaban de placer tan alto como les era posible: cuando uno gritaba el otro se excitaba más y gritaba también; así todo el rato.

A Nami se le caía un poco la baba y no podía remediarlo debido a que el placer bloqueaba su mente por completo. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta (pues la excitación la obligaba a respirar por ahí) y la espalda arqueada. Aún así no dejaba de pellizcar los botoncitos del chico. Este se encontraba con los ojos semicerrados y había quitado una mano de las caderas de la pelirroja y la había puesto en uno de sus generosos senos, para devolverla aquellos pellizcos divinos. Gritaban y gemían como descosidos, muy alto y de vez en cuando también gritaban el nombre del otro. Intentar retener aquellos ruidos de placer era como intentar que Sanji y Zoro no se peleasen durante un minuto, como intentar que Luffy no atacase la nevera por la noche: prácticamente imposible.

No pudieron contener más sus corazones cuando aumentaron la marcha. ¡Fue tan rápido! Tres estocadas y acabaron. Sus fluidos se mezclaron. Nami se tocó instintivamente y sintió un escalofrío debido a lo sensible que se encontraba en ese momento. Lo mismo hizo Luffy y la reacción fue igual, puede que incluso se estremeciese aún más.

Se quedaron dormidos, uno sobre el otro.

Después de un rato…

-Luffy despierta-dijo Nami dándole unas palmaditas en la mejilla para que reaccionara-.

-Ah Nami-habló un somnoliento moreno, dándola un beso en la mejilla-.

-¿No piensas vestirte?

-Pues…

-¡Vístete ahora mismo baka! Puedes coger un resfriado-le riñó la pelirroja-.

Nami se levantó de encima de Luffy y vio su bikini verde con la cuerda que unía las dos partes de tela rota.

-¡Luffy! Me has roto el bikini ¿Y yo ahora que me pongo?

-Shishishi, es que no se desataba. Bueno, si quieres te dejo mi camisa.

La camisa del moreno la quedaba despampanante a Nami. Levaba abrochados todos los botones y eso hacía que la quedase un poco justa y resaltase sus pechos. Los vaqueros de ambos estaban intactos. Le devolvió el sombrero a Luffy no sin antes decirle:

-Me la tendrás que pagar.

-De acuerdo. Oi Naaami tengo hambreeee

-Pues ponte los pantalones y vamos a buscar comida.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, se sumergieron en la selva. Luffy estiró su brazo y se agarró a una rama. Nami se agarró a su cuello y enrolló las piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico, para no caerse cuando Luffy empezara a moverse entre lianas.

En seguida subieron de un impulso a la copa de un árbol. Desde allí vieron a una especie de jabalí gigante cerca de su posición. Nami se soltó del cuello de su senchou y este se impulsó con unas ramas que había y cayó justo encima de su presa, dejándolo K.O.

Nami bajó del árbol de un salto y fue corriendo en la dirección donde había salido disparado el chico. No tardó en llegar pero Luffy ya estaba comiendo jabalí que había freído en una hoguera improvisada que había hecho. Afortunadamente todavía no se lo había comido todo.

Cuando terminaron, pusieron rumbo a la playa. Luffy cogió de la mano a Nami y esta se sonrojó un poco. Caminaban entre la selva agarrados de la mano.

-¿Sólo había viejos en Weatharia?-preguntó el moreno con curiosidad-

-Sí, no había nadie de mi edad. Fueron muy buenos conmigo. Me dieron un hogar provisional y me enseñaron cosas nuevas sobre el clima. Estaré siempre en deuda con ellos. ¿Tú que tal con Rayleigh?

-A veces me vendaba los ojos y me atacaba. Hasta que no aprendí a dominar el Haki siempre me iba a dormir lleno de moratones y sangrando. Eran como tus golpes cuando estás de mal humor, pero los de Rayleigh me enseñaban. Los tuyos solo me riñen.

-¿En serio?-preguntó maliciosamente la pelirroja-

Empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Luffy y este se cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-¡¿Nami por qué coño me em…!-un dulce beso ahogó su voz-.

La pelirroja le quitó los pantalones sin titubear. Se despojó de la camisa de una forma muy sensual que hizo sonrojarse al moreno. Luffy silbó juguetonamente a la chica cuando estando completamente desnuda, le quitó los pantalones y el cinto amarillo. Estaban ya muy excitados. Luffy después de silbarla se incorporó y la besó. Esta vez Nami se dejó hacer.

Se puso a cuatro patas y le hizo una señal a Luffy para que abriese la puerta de la habitación donde ambos se divertían tanto. El moreno la agarró por las caderas y la atrajo hacia sí. Se sumergió en ella, esta vez sin el miedo de la primera vez. Cuando estuvo completamente ambos gritaron de placer y empezaron a jadear nada más empezar, pues pese a la corta siesta (había sido todo lo contrario a las del marimo) aún estaban muy sensibles debido a su anterior baile. Comenzaron a moverse rápidamente, como si cabalgaran intentando llegar a algún lugar.

Y vaya si llegaron. Ninguno pudo contenerse más cuando aumentaron la marcha. Pues aunque habían intentado que la canción de sus cuerpos no acabase para seguir poder bailando; pero todo acabó con un simple grito. Con los fluidos que soltaron casi empapan la ropa. Menos mal que Luffy se acercó de mala gana a apartarla. Exhaustos, se tumbaron. Nami habló:

-Hemos acabado en un par de minutos. Acabas de aprender que consigo lo que quiero cuando quiero. Anda, vístete y vamos a la playa a ver si nos rescatan.

Cuando estuvieron con pantalones, retomaron su camino a la playa. Vieron un barco en el horizonte al llegar.

-Oi, Nami, ¿ese no es el Sunny?

Una voz confirmó sus sospechas.

-NNAAAAAAAAAAMMMMIII-SWWAAAAAAAAAN

**ThE eNd?**

**Hasta aquí el One-shoot. ¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Demasiado Lemmon? Reviews plis, porque las opiniones son lo que inspiran de verdad al escritor. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y os aviso de que el capítulo semanal de "Mi meta son tus Labios, va a tardar". Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia.**

**Sayonara!^^**


End file.
